


Part:13 "A Little Fun Out Of Being Bored"

by Violet_libra



Category: Card Captor Sakura, Code Geass, DN.Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra





	Part:13 "A Little Fun Out Of Being Bored"

Part 13: "A Little Fun Out of Being Bored”

 

 

He stand up to open the door. The noise was comes from the village people out side whose angry with what he done. 

Because of that, he took a piece of card and strike one of them to his head. 

The man struck suddenly burn. They got feared for what had happen so they left him immediately. 

Dark laugh at himself. And return in his business. 

“Such a useless humans.” “I”m just lying here and doing nothing to them.” 

He sigh.

“I miss you CC.” “Why did you left me?”

A few minutes later…

 

“Sir, I”m back to collect my salary.”

Sneeze told him. 

Dark’s eyes narrowed. 

“You didn’t know how to time don’t you?” 

Then he held out his hand with coins. 

“Here. the 250 you’ve asked.” And please, send a girl here for me.” 

“I’m bored.” 

“Yes sir.” 

The dwarf answered. And it vanish. 

 

The next day, Satoshi was absent. He look for some one who might help him. 

But it was too difficult. Until he found one. His name was Heero Yuy. He was a gundam pilot and got retired recently. They talk about it. And then Heero agreed. Now he had two of them but still it wasn’t enough. 

Meanwhile, Dark visit Sakura. But he was disappointed that her brother doesn’t allowed him to talk to her. He pleaded but he failed. So Clark went on his way heart broken.


End file.
